Pokemon Quest
by Mhueglin
Summary: Ace is a boy who lives in Pallet town. He wants to travel around the pokemon world and become the greatest trainer ever. Unfortunately, he has to deal with his twin sister Holly, and his hometown rival Jay. Not to mention how weird he is for understanding pokemon. But a lot more troubling is stirring in the pokemon world...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. So please don't sue me._

**Chapter 1: The First Pokémon **

Sunlight crept in through my window, shining right on my face and awakening me. I rolled over and yawned. Seconds later, I realized what day it was, and jumped out of bed. I quickly got dressed in my favorite blue pants, white shirt, red jacket, and black hat. Then I put on my orange and white running shoes and scrambled downstairs and outside, not bothering to talk to my mom or get breakfast.

I ran along the dusty trail of Pallet Town, a town in the west of the Kanto region, hoping I would make it in time. Professor Oak's lab was just over the hill. There I would get my first Pokémon and embark on an adventure of excitement and fun. Professor Oak was offering three rare Pokémon today, one for me, my twin sister Holly, and my childhood rival Jay.

I didn't really know what would happen when Jay and I got our Pokémon. As far as I remember, we always fought about everything, trying to be better. But at the end of the day, we were still friends. Would that carry on when we got our Pokémon, or would we be sworn enemies forever?

I finally reached Professor Oak's lab and rushed inside to find a very surprised Oak, Holly, and Jay.

"Ace," Oak said. "You're late."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"I was just about to let Holly and Jay choose their first Pokémon."

"Alright, I'll go last then." It pained me to say those words. I really wanted a Charmander, the coolest Pokémon of them all. Bulbasaur and Squirtle wouldn't do. I was afraid that Holly or Jay might choose Charmander and leave me with a lame Pokémon.

Holly went first, obviously. Somehow, she always got what she wanted. Sometimes I think our parents like her more.

"I choose…Bulbasaur." She picked up one of the Poké balls and threw it up. In a flash of red light, a small green dinosaur on all fours appeared on the ground next to her. It had a small plant-like thing on its back. It brushed up against Holly's leg and said, "I am ready to serve you mistress," in a feminine tone.

Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention that I can understand Pokémon. Most people just hear them saying their names, but I can hear them talking in complete English. They seem to like me because of it.

"Why would you call her mistress?" I asked the Bulbasaur. "She's just my sister."

The Bulbasaur lunged at me. Before it could get far, my sister caught it.

"What was that about?" Professor Oak asked.

"My brother thinks he can understand Pokémon," Holly said to the professor. Then to the Bulbasaur, she said, "I think I'll name you Cuddles!"

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

While Holly squeezed the sense out of Cuddles, Professor Oak studied me intently. "There have been legends of people who can understand Pokémon. It may very well be possible."

"Hey Gramps!" Jay suddenly said, interrupting the weird moment. "Can I choose my Pokémon?"

It seems I also forgot to mention that Jay was Professor Oak's grandson. He's been living among Pokémon for his entire life, which gives him an unfair advantage when it comes to them. But that won't stop me from beating him.

"Ah, yes," Professor Oak said. "Go ahead, Jay."

"I choose… Squirtle."

"YES!" I shouted. Everyone else recoiled and Oak shouted, "Ace!"

"Sorry, I just really wanted Charmander," I replied in earnest.

Jay picked up a Poké ball and released a blue turtle with a curly tail. The Squirtle said, "I am at your command."

I decided against responding to him out of fear of being attacked again.

"I'm going to name you Riptide." Jay said. At least it wasn't a weird name like _Cuddles._

Then I picked up my Poké ball and said, "Come on out Charmander!"

The ball released an orange lizard with a flame on the end of its tail. "What's good?" It said, then held out its hand to fist bump.

This Pokémon was awesome! I obliged to the fist bump, and said, "I think I'm going to name you Fang."

"That's an awesome name!" Fang said.

"It seems rather violent." Cuddles said.

"One more word of sass, and I might have to set you on fire," Fang said, whereas Cuddles dashed behind Holly.

"Tell Fang to back off!" Holly scolded. "He's scaring Cuddles!"

"She was sassing him!" I said in defense.

"For the last time, you can't understand him!"

All my life, I suspected that Holly was jealous of my ability to talk to Pokémon, now more than ever since we have our own Pokémon. I decided to shrug off the fact she was falsely calling me crazy, and said, "How about we settle this with a battle?"

Holly flinched. She never liked Pokémon battles, because she hated forcing the Pokémon to hurt each other. She didn't understand Pokémon battling was a way of life.

She took a deep breath, and said, "Fine. But don't think you have a type advantage. Our starters don't have any moves of their respective types."

"Well done, Holly. It seems you've been studying," Professor Oak said. She always got the approval of adults. Somehow I was always the troublemaker.

Everyone vacated into the back courtyard where Professor Oak had a battle field. Holly and I stood at opposite ends of the field, and the professor refereed.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle. Once one of the Pokémon is knocked out, the battle is over. Players, throw out your Pokémon!"

Fang and Cuddles both ran out onto the field and faced each other.

"Begin!" Professor Oak shouted.

"Cuddles use Tackle!" Holly quickly shouted. Cuddles slammed into Fang and knocked him onto the ground. As the Bulbasaur retreated, Fang said, "Now would be a good time to give me a command boss."

My mind blanked. Unlike Holly, I never studied up on Pokémon. I didn't know any of Charmander's moves.

_Well why not ask the guy?_ I told myself. _You can flipping understand him after all._

"Fang, what are your moves?"

"Try Scratch!"

"Use Tackle again Cuddles!" Holly shouted.

"Dodge it and counter with Scratch!" I yelled.

Cuddles leapt toward Fang. Fang jumped out of the way and let Cuddles crash into the ground, then shanked her with his small claws.

Holly winced as Cuddles recoiled from the attack. I almost felt bad for her, but then remembered she had it coming. She didn't believe I could hear Pokémon, and basically called me crazy. I may have been a troublemaker, but I was a not a liar or crazy.

"Charmander use Leer!" I yelled, completely guessing he had the move.

Luckily he did. He stared down Cuddles, and she shriveled up in fear.

"Don't let him scare you!" Holly shouted, but it was too late.

"Use Scratch!" I yelled.

"Dodge it!" Cuddles couldn't move, and Fang made a direct hit. Cuddles skidded across the battle field on her back.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle!" Professor Oak shouted. "The victor is Ace!"

"Cuddles!" Holly returned her Pokemon to its Poké ball, and ran back into the lab.

"There's a healing machine in the back!" Oak called after her.

"We did it boss!" Fang shouted.

"We sure did!" I replied. Then I saw Jay and Oak staring at me. "I'm not crazy, okay?"

The two nodded and Jay said, "Now it's my turn."

"We can't fight you! We're not at full strength."

Oak sighed. "Like I said, there's a healing machine in the back. Doesn't anyone listen to me?"

Was that supposed to be a joke? Anyway, I journeyed back into the lab and found Holly hitting the healing machine.

"Stop! You'll break it!" I shouted.

"It won't work." Cuddles sat on top of the machine, right above a slot that looked like it could fit six Poké balls.

"You have to put your Pokémon into its Poké ball in order to heal it."

"Right." I saw Holly blush. We both put our Pokémon into the healing machine and waited for the process to finish.

"Sorry about beating up Cuddles back there," I said. "I had to prove a point. I don't like to be called a liar."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not! I hurt your Pokémon badly and neither you nor she enjoyed it! I was in the wrong!"

Holly looked surprised. Heck, I even surprised myself. Never before had I felt so strongly about apologizing.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked.

"Jay just challenged me to a battle. I'm afraid he'll win and hurt Fang."

Holly bit her lip, a sign that she was thinking. "As long as you have faith and trust in Fang, you'll never lose!" She said at last. It sounded like something someone would say in a cheesy movie, but I guess she had a point.

The healing machine finished healing Fang and Cuddles, and the two of us headed back to the courtyard.

"It took you long enough!" Jay said. "Though I guess I can't blame you. I'd want to prolong my defeat as well."

This made me angry. Jay was always so confident, and thought he could do anything. I was sick and tired of it.

Fang and Riptide were released onto the battle field, and the battle began.

"Riptide, use Pound!"

"Fang, Scratch!"

The two Pokémon collided in mid-air and bounced off each other, falling to the ground. They recovered quickly.

Jay wasn't going to let up. "Use Pound again!"

But neither was I. "Dodge it and use Scratch!"

Fang executed my command perfectly. He jumped over Riptide's swinging arm and clawed at his head. Riptide was knocked back, but wasn't completely done.

"Use Tail Whip!" Jay shouted. At first I thought that Riptide was going to hit Fang with his tail, but then the Squirtle started swinging it around for no apparent reason. Somehow Fang was being mesmerized though, and it wasn't good.

"Use Pound!" Riptide stopped and attacked.

At the last second, Fang snapped out of his trance, and I yelled, "Use Growl!"

Fang snarled at Riptide, and he hesitated.

Taking advantage, I said, "Scratch!"

Fang lashed out, knocking Riptide out with a swipe of his claws.

"Riptide is unable to battle!" Professor Oak said. "The victor is Ace!"

"We beat them boss!" Fang jumped up and down in joy, while Jay went to heal Riptide.

"Good going" Holly said. "You're really good at this!"

I shrugged, and my stomach growled. I almost forgot that I hadn't had breakfast.

"I need food." I said.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

We said goodbye to Professor Oak, and thanked him for the Pokémon, then headed back home for lunch.

After lunch, Holly and I decided to go adventuring on Route 1, the only path out of Pallet Town, to Viridian City.

"There are two types of Pokémon out here," Holly said. "Pidgey and Rattata."

"Why do we need to know that?"

Holly sighed. "What if someone tried to catch every type of Pokémon in the world? They would need to know that."

"Someone would be crazy to try to catch every single Pokémon! That's impossible!"

"I guess so. Hey, while we're here, why don't we go visit Viridian City?"

I obliged, and we hiked along Route 1. We encountered some Pokémon on the way, but the combined power of Cuddles and Fang took care of them easily.

We reached Viridian City with no problem. Upon walking into it, Holly said, "We should rest up our Pokémon at the Pokémon center." She pointed to a building with a red top. "There is at least one of these in every city or town."

"Why not Pallet Town?"

"It's a little out of the way place."

I guess she had a point, though it would be more useful to have a Pokémon center at home.

We went to the Pokémon center and had them heal up the minor damages our Pokémon took on the way there. It turns out they heal your Pokémon for free! Score!

After that, Holly wanted to go to the Poké Mart, a small building with a blue top, to shop. Of course she did.

As we entered, the clerk looked at us and asked, "You two aren't from Pallet Town by any chance are you?"

We nodded.

"Great! Can you take this package to Professor Oak?"

Holly took the package, and after we were done shopping, the two of us returned to Pallet Town and delivered it to Professor Oak.

He opened the package to reveal three complicated, red devices.

"It is time." He said.

Once Jay showed up at Oak's command, the professor said, "These three devices you have brought to me are called Pokédexes. A Pokédex records everything about a Pokémon you meet or catch. A Pokémon's data can only be fully recorded when caught, so that is the better option. I want you three to take these and embark on an adventure around Kanto, collecting data on every Pokémon." He handed us our own Pokédex.

"That's impossible!" I said.

"Not if you try."

This was a lot of information to take in. I was supposed to go on a quest to discover every single Pokémon known to man. This could take my whole lifetime!

But Jay agreed, and I thought this could be my chance to really beat him at something. Then Holly agreed to help, and I knew I had to do it. Anything my sister did, I had to do better.

We were suddenly all excited to get home and tell our parents. When Holly and I did, our parents were proud of us that we were going our own way. So proud in fact, that our dad went to Viridian and came home with a bunch of supplies for our adventure.

Holly and I both got new backpacks, and our dad taught us how to divide each section for different things: Items, Key Items, and Medicine. We also got belts to hold our Poké balls, so we always knew what Pokémon we were throwing into battle. It would be bad to confuse our Pokémon and end up at a disadvantage. Dad also bought a bunch of Poké balls so we could catch a lot of new Pokémon.

Once we were done packing, the sun was setting. Our parents were very worried about us traveling in the dark, so we decided to stay at home in the night.

Before I went to bed, my dad came into my room.

"What's up?" I asked. My dad grimaced at the new teenager lingo.

"I want to talk to you about something," he said. We both sat down on my bed, and my dad took a small rectangular case out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal nothing, save for small indentations in the plastic in weird shapes.

"This is for you," my dad said.

"What is it?"

"A gym badge case. In certain towns and cities, there are gyms with gym leaders. If you challenge and beat them, then you get a gym badge to commemorate your victory. If you get all eight gym badges around the Kanto region, then you can challenge the Pokémon League. If you beat them, then you're the champion!"

How could I offer up an opportunity to become the best trainer in the Kanto region? I took the gym badge case and put it in my backpack, then thanked my dad. After that, I went to sleep.

_My dreams were very confusing. I was in a city I didn't recognize, focused on an outskirt where some shady figures talked. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but when one turned, I saw a big red R on his shirt. Then I woke up._

**Charmander doesn't actually learn Leer. I realized this in the middle of typing, and I didn't feel like changing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Viridian Forest**

The next morning, Holly and I had a huge breakfast and said goodbye to our parents. My mom hugged me until I couldn't breathe, and then my dad crushed my hand while shaking it.

After that Holly and I finally embarked on our journey across Kanto. We both knew we wouldn't be home for a while.

As we walked onto Route 1, a purple rat Pokémon appeared on the path, and then quickly ran away.

"What was that?" I asked.

Holly took out her Pokédex and said, "It's a Rattata. The Pokédex says that it searches for food all day, and that it gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime."

I raised my eyebrow. "Was that word for word?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Whatever. I want to catch it!"

Holly sighed. "Do you even know how to catch a Pokémon?"

"Yeah...no."

"You have to whittle down its energy, so that when you throw a Poké ball, it doesn't struggle!"

"Alright! That doesn't sound too hard!" Let's go catch some Pokémon!"

We ran off the trail of Route 1 into some tall grass to find some Pokémon. After a few minutes, I spotted a Rattata. "Hey!"

"What do you want?" The Rattata asked.

"Let's battle!"

"Whatever."

I released Fang from his Poké ball, and the two Pokémon faced off.

"Fang use Scratch!" Fang slashed at the Rattata, but the rat Pokémon was quick. It dodged around the attack, and hit Fang in the head with its head.

"What move was that?" I asked.

"That was Quick Attack, boss! We're really in for it now!" Fang said. The Rattata jumped at Fang quickly, and I shouted, "Use Growl."

Fang snarled, giving me him time to follow up with Scratch and deal some damage. After that, the Rattata started moving around slower. I was about to attack again, when I realized that if I did, I might knock the Rattata out and not be able to catch it.

I picked a Poké ball from my belt and through it at the Rattata. The rat Pokémon was surprised when the ball hit him in the head and he disappeared into it in a flash of red light. The ball rocked back and forth three times, then stopped moving. I walked over and picked it up.

I caught my first Pokémon! Wait until Holly sees this…

That's when I realized Holly wasn't anywhere in sight. I suddenly began to panic. What if a giant Pokémon had eaten her? What would I tell Mom and Dad?

I was about to start actually freaking out, when I heard someone shout, "Cuddles, use Tackle!"

I followed the sound of the voice to find Holly and Cuddles battling a bird-like Pokémon. I took out my Pokédex and looked it up.

"Pidgey," my Pokédex started speaking in a mechanical voice. "The tiny bird Pokémon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."

From what the Pokédex told me, I assumed my sister had accidently bothered it somehow and was attacked.

Thinking about the battle came to be, I almost missed Holly throwing a Poké ball and catching the Pidgey.

"Nice job!" I shouted. Holly turned to me and blushed. "I didn't know you were there!"

I laughed and said, "Let's get to Viridian City!"

We made it to Viridian City by noon, after fighting a lot of Pokémon along the way in order to train our Pokémon. Holly caught a Rattata, but I had no such luck catching a Pidgey.

When we got to the city, we found a café and sat outside in the sun while eating lunch. We split the bill, and then started walking around town to see what was going on.

It was then that I saw it. In the middle of the city, there was a large building with brown roof. At the front entrance, it said, "Pokémon gym."

A Pokémon gym! This was my first chance to get a gym badge! I started running to the gym, followed by a confused Holly.

When we got to the entrance, Holly grabbed me and said, "What are you doing?"

"It's a gym!" I gestured to the building.

"Oh. A gym. I've read about these."

"Of course you have."

I was about to go inside, when the door opened and a man walked out. He looked at us and said, "Are you here to challenge the gym?"

"You bet I am! I'm going to win my first gym badge!"

"Oh…you know you have to beat the gyms in a certain order, right?"

Now I was confused. "What?"

"This is the eighth gym, which means you have to face it last."

"Aww, man!" Holly thanked the man as I walked away depressed. My sister ran to catch up to me and said, "Don't be all pouty."

"Why not?"

"Because the man just told me the first Pokémon gym is north of here, through the Viridian Forest."

"Alright!" My depressed walking turned into an energetic run.

I was so energetic, in fact that I ran straight into Jay.

"Jay! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm on my way to beat the gym leader in Pewter City!"

"Me too! I'm going to become the champion of the Kanto region!"

Jay laughed. "You? The Champion? I bet you couldn't even beat me."

"I did before, and I can do it again!"

"This time is different. I have a new Pokémon."

"So do I!"

"Then let's battle!"

We found a clear area of the city, and had Holly referee for us.

"Go Sky!" A Pidgey flew out onto the battle field. He had one too? It seems I was the only one who couldn't catch the bird Pokémon.

"Go Fang." My Charmander went out onto the field to face the bird Pokémon. I didn't quite trust my Rattata yet, even though I had spent some time training it on Route 1. He would be a backup in case something happened to Fang.

"Use Tackle," Jay shouted.

"Dodge and counter with Scratch!"

Fang let Sky fly by, then turned and clawed at her wing. As the bird pulled away and retreated, she said, "How inhumane!"

"Funny coming from a bird."

Sky looked a little confused that I could understand her. I took it as an opportunity and shouted, "Use Growl!"

Fang snarled as usual, and Sky was so frightened that she landed, and stayed scared. This was the perfect opportunity for Fang to attack and damage her other wing.

Sky regained control of her fear after that, and tried ascending into her namesake. But as she did, she fell back to the ground. Both of her wings were damaged, and she barely had enough stamina left to fly.

"Use Tackle," Jay shouted, adjusting to his disadvantage. The Pidgey leapt at Fang. Fang sidestepped the attempted attack, and delivered the final blow. Pidgey was unconscious.

"Good going Fang!" My Charmander was celebrating when flames suddenly shot out of his nose. I quickly checked my Pokédex to see what was going on.

"Fang, you now know Ember!"

"Awesome!" It really was. Fang learned his first move!

"Pidgey, return!" The bird disappeared into one of Jay's Poké balls, and then my rival threw out Riptide. When the Squirtle popped out and saw us, he said, "These losers again?"

"If I'm not mistaken," Fang said, "I think we beat you last time."

"And that's the last time it'll ever happen!"

"Riptide, use Bubble!" Jay shouted.

Bubble?

Turns out it was worse than it sounded. Oh no, a bubble! Hopefully it doesn't pop in Fang's eye and blind him!

Nope. Instead, it grew larger than my Charmander and trapped him inside, allowing Riptide to jump up and knock him out of the air.

I guessed Bubble was a Water type move, which meant it did a lot of damage to Fang. Even then he looked exhausted.

"Fang use Ember!"

My partner shot me a look, as if to say, _"Really?"_, but then obliged to my command. He shot flames at the Squirtle. It looked like the turtle had gotten some serious burns, but he looked unfazed.

"Use Bubble!"

But I was ready this time. "Use Scratch on the bubble!'

As soon as Fang was encased in the bubble, he attacked it, and it popped.

Unfortunately, the bubble was in mid-air and Fang fell.

And he fell into the oncoming attack of Riptide, who had adjusted course and hit him just before he hit the ground, sending him across the battle field.

When I saw Fang land, I knew he was knocked out. His body went limp.

"Fang, return. Go Twitchy!"

My Rattata sprang onto the battle field and said, "Twitchy, really?"

I shrugged. I had come up with the name half a second ago.

"Use Pound!" Jay wasn't wasting any time. Riptide ran towards Twitchy.

"Dodge and attack using Quick Attack!" Twitchy darted around Riptide's attack, circled the turtle Pokémon for a few seconds, and then hit him at top speed in the chest.

Riptide and Twitchy both retreated to their respective corners, and then Jay shouted, "Bubble."

"Quick Attack!" Twitchy was trapped inside the bubble, and started bouncing of its walls. When Riptide jumped up to deliver the blow, he missed, and Twitchy hit him on the head. The two Pokémon fell back to the ground. It was still anyone's game.

"Tail Whip!" Riptide started to shake his tail in that mesmeric way, and Twitchy was caught. I shouted out attacks, but my Rattata wouldn't listen to me at all.

"Pound!" Riptide smacked Twitchy upside the head, and the battle was over.

"Not as good as you think you are, huh?" Jay grinned as he returned Riptide to his Poké ball, and I clenched my teeth. I returned Twitchy to his Poké ball, and then left, walking to the Pokémon center to heal my Pokémon. When I returned, I found Jay and Holly in a deep conversation about how their adventures were going. They were trading information about different Pokémon, and different places they had heard of.

"Holly, can we go now?" I asked.

My twin apparently saw the hurt in my eyes, because she nodded and said goodbye to Jay. Then we headed north to Route 2.

How could Jay have beaten me, especially after I had trained so hard on Route 1? He was so cocky it didn't make sense why the universe would let him win.

I got really amped up about my loss to Jay, that, as we walked onto Route 2 and saw a Pidgey, I threw a Poké ball at it, and it hit the bird Pokémon so hard that it actually captured it.

"You should do that more often," Holly said.

"Sure," I mumbled.

It was easy to tell that Holly didn't like the Viridian Forest.

"Ahh! What's that?"

"My Pokédex says it's a Caterpie. They release a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies, and that it grows by molting repeatedly. I'm going to catch it!"

"Eww, why would you catch _that_?"

"We have to fill up the pokedex with _every single_ pokemon, remember?"

"Whatever."

I pocketed my pokedex and stared the Caterpie down. It was a green caterpillar with large, black eyes and a red antenna.

"Go Feather!" Feather was my newly captured Pidgey. It soared out from its Poké ball, ready to face the Caterpie.

"Tackle!" Feather slammed into the Caterpie, and the bug pokemon said, "Birds! Ahh!" It then proceeded to Tackle back, sending Feather into the air. My pokemon recovered quickly, and I said, "Use Tackle again!"

This time Feather sent Caterpie sprawling across the ground. I quickly threw one of my poke balls,and Caterpie was caught inside.

"Alright!" Feather and I highfived.

"Why would you catch something gross like that?" Holly scolded. I released my Caterpie from its poke ball, and she shut up out of fear.

"I think I'll name you Buggy." Buggy liked his name, because then he climbed onto my shoulder. I released Twitchy and Fang to meet the new member of the team. All my pokemon played around until a brown worm pokemon with a spike on its head emerged from the brush. The worm and my pokemon stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Weedle,the hairy bug pokemon. Eww. It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head." Holly pocketed her pokedex and said,"Don't tell me you're going to catch that one too."

"You bet I am! Buggy, hit that Weedle with Tackle!"

My Caterpie hit the Weedle square on. The opposing bug pokemon already looked like it was about to pass out. I threw my poke ball, and successfully captured the pokemon.

"I'm going to name it Pointy." I said to myself.

"Can we get out of this forest?" Holly asked. "These bug pokemon creep me out."

"You're going to have to catch them to complete the pokedex." I reminded her.

Holly cooperated for a while and eventually caught a Caterpie and Weedle like me as we traveled through the forest. We had finally reached the exit when a yellow pokemon jumped in our path. It reminded me of a mouse.

"My pokedex says it's a Pikachu, the mouse pokemon," Holly said. "It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state."

"I am so catching it!" I shouted. "Go Pointy."

The newest member of my team was sent into battle. I quickly checked his moves on my pokedex. It turned out he only knew Poison Sting. "Use Poison Sting!" I yelled.

The spike on Pointy's head popped off and sped towards the Pikachu. It collided full force and knocked the mouse pokemon off its feet.

"Wow," Pointy said, the spike on his head regrowing," I never knew I could do that much damage!"

"Your going to pay for that!" The Pikachu said, leaping to its feet. I could tell by its voice that it was a girl. The mouse pokemon then released some electric energy, and hit Pointy. After the attack was finished, she cringed. That's when I spotted a purple mark where Pointy's spike hit her. She was poisoned.

The Pikachu staggered and fell to the ground, and I instinctively threw a poke ball at her. After rocking back and forth, the ball became calm.

"I'm going to name her Shocky," I told Holly as I picked up the poke ball.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, Shocky is poisoned!" Holly responded. "We need to get her to a Pokemon center quickly!"

It was then that I noticed Shocky's poke ball was a sickly shade of red. Without saying a word to Holly, I took off towards the forest exit.

Pewter city, here I come...


End file.
